HyperDevotion Amazon Omega: Awakening HDD
by PCUSPARD
Summary: One CPU who forgot who he was. One girl, casted out for what she became. A new wave of enemies, to cause havoc over all. What exactly will happen to the Cuspard household, and how will the occupants handle it? Spin-off sequel to HyperDevotion Chaser: Daily Life With Monster Girls. Rated T for slight sexy bits.
1. AMAZON NEW OMEGA

**Hey everybody, it's Pcuspard! I decided to make this story I'm writing an alternate path to Chapter 25 of HyperDevotion Chaser: Daily Life With Monster Girls. This will be told from the son's point of view for this story, so welcome to HyperDevotion Amazon Omega: Awakening HDD!**

* * *

 **Little's POV**

My name's Patric Cuspard II. Though at my house, I have a lot of names: Little, Baby, Chicky, Young Master, the list goes on. Recently, my dad received a blackmail card saying "Get married and you die." I don't really recall what happened during the next two weeks but it seemed like everything worked out fine. My mamas were all clawing over my dad at the moment so I took the time to look at the mannequin I recently made of a girl in a green dress with long blonde hair and cool blue eyes. Just who was this person I modelled the mannequin after? She looks so familliar to me, and yet, I have no idea who this person is.

"Just, who are you?" I asked the mannequin, knowing I would never get an answer. I sighed as I looked at the blood sample I had found from one of my shirts. The blue blood intrigued me. It couldn't have been any of our blood, because, from all of Mamas' checkups none of their blood is blue. It can't be mine or my dad's because we're both human. I decided to not think about it as I put it in a small gray canister. "Hm. I'm working just fine with defeating Remless without being a Rider, but I feel like having some extra protection might not be such a bad idea." I said as I tried to think of a design for the belt.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

"Hey, Darling, has Baby shown any signs of his CPU heritage?" Miia asked me as I shook my head.

"No. It's kind of sad as well. A part of him is completely closed off from his mind." I sighed as Miia looked at the door to Little's room. We heard him typing away on his computer as we then heard sounds of mechanics, which, honestly was normal for my son.

"It's finished!" We heard him shout as we walked/slithered to the door.

* * *

 **Little's POV**

I smiled at my creation as I looked onto the red lizard like belt buckle with a long gray belt. I heard a knock at my door as I opened it to reveal my dad and Mama Miia.

"Hey, Baby! What are you doing?" She asked as I showed her the Driver I just made.

"I made myself a Driver so I could protect myself better against Remless." I said as my parents looked in awe at my Driver. "The only issue is that I need a power source for the Driver to make it work." I said thinking to myself.

"How about the Shift Cars?" Miia asked as I shook my head.

"That wouldn't work. The Mach Driver was made with components that aren't seen anywhere on Earth leading me to question what friend made that Driver." I said as my dad only whistled to the side. "I think maybe this sample I collected has the answer I'm looking for." I said looking at the small gray canister in my hand as I noticed the shocked faces of Dad and Mama Miia. I put it in the side slot on the belt as I noticed something with a smile. "It's a perfect fit!" I said.

"I'm, so, happy for, you, Baby." Mama Miia said as I noticed the look she and Dad shared. I thought nothing of it at the time, but I certainly decided to put it in my memory. I pressed a button, storing the Driver in said button as I put the canister in my pocket.

"I'm gonna go for a walk. See you in a little bit!" I said waving to my parents as I left the house with the Driver and canister.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

"We have to get that canister back!" We both said as that seemed to wake up Cerea.

"Whatever is the matter, Milord?" Cerea yawned.

"Baby might regress back to his Amazon form!" Miia shouted as Cerea grew shocked.

"But how?! Everything from that was reversed!"

"Apparently Little found his own CPU blood sample which is the power source for the belt." I said. "We have no real clue of how his DNA truly works and with no real way of calling Vert, there's no way to get an expert opinion on this subje-" I was cut off by Cerea picking me up and placing me on her rump.

"Then we must make haste! We must find Young Master PJ and end this trauma once and for all!" Cerea shouted as we rode off outside.

* * *

 **Little's POV**

I sipped my water in the usual cafe as I began thinking to myself. I always found myself blushing whenever I caught a sight of this one maid who works here. She appears to be my own age as well. I've heard other maids call her Minako Aino. She's so pretty, so nice. A part of me has always wanted to ask her out on a date, but I've never really gotten around to it. There was always something more important going on. But now, now I had a potential chance. Before I could even hope to ask, a large explosion occured in the building as large, animalistic beings came in, attacking every person in there. I was able to hear the screams of everybody in the room when they were being eaten by them, as I saw Minako backing out of the kitchen as a humanoid dragonfly edged closer and growled. "MInako, hurry!" I said reaching for her hand as she nodded and grabbed it as we ran out of the maid cafe and tried to get away, only to continually get cornered.

I kicked at one of them away as one got a bite on Minako's arm. "Minako!" I said kneeling down to try and attend to her wound. "Come On! People Saver!" I said trying to attend to her wouunds, only for it to fail. "The hell?! Just what are we dealing with?" I asked myself as I heard sword slashes from Dad riding on Mama Cerea as Mama Miia slithered over as well.

"Little! What's going on here?!" Dad asked me as I couldn't really answer him.

"I have no idea. It's like we're in an amazonial jungle right now. These guys just ate everybody in there." I said stuttering as Mama Cerea checked on Minako. We saw a large jeep drive over here as Aunt Smith and the rest of MON tried to fend off these Amazons, but to nothing. _"Maybe, this could help!"_ I said as I pressed the green button releasing my driver and canister.

"Baby! Don't use that!" Mama Miia warned me.

"Mama Miia, we don't have any other choice right now! Nothing else is working. But maybe this just might!" I said putting on the Driver.

"Stop!"

"Let's, Henshin!" I said about to put the canister in the Driver.

"STOP IT!" Mama Miia yelled as something, spiked, in me. Suddenly I just felt a crap ton of pain as several flashes of events that I know I played a part in, but I had no recollection of. I felt the urge to shout until I saw one green haired woman with purple eyes who said, _"PC..."_

That was when I smirked. "It all adds up." I said flipping up the fin on the belt design. **NEW** **OMEGA!** "SHARE ON!" I shouted as a massive green explosion surrounded me as green armor surrounded my forearms and legs as i got black boots and gloves with a yellow chestplate as some gray gladiator-like armor appeared on my chest and helmet as my eyes lit up red creating the eyes of the helmet. The steam cleared as my form was revealed to everybody.

"That form!" Mama Miia silently shrieked as I walked towards the Amazons.

"Come on. Let the hunt begin." I said brandishing my arm blade as my right 'hand' weapon making my Musou Saber appear as well. I slashed the Amazons with ease as one was about to attack my family as I shot at it as my bullets were a lot stronger. "Interesting." I said smirking underneath the helmet as I followed suit with more of these Amazons until they were all killed. "Hm." I said as I undid my transformation returning to my normal self. "We need to get several ambluances as soon as possible!" I shouted looking towards Minako's wounds.

* * *

Minako's friends were in her room checking on her. "I'm glad Minako's feeling better." I said blushing as Mama Miia caught on to it.

"Shame on you, Baby! I thought you only had eyes for Sailor Venus!" She teased as I raised my eyebrow.

"You do know they're the same person, right?" I asked as she took 3 seconds to register this as she sulked.

"I feel as dumb as Papi now." She sighed.

"We're going to head home now." Minako's friend, Usagi said as Minako walked to me and hugged me.

"Thank you for saving me." She said as I smiled.

"No problem. Stay safe. And if you need anything, don't hesitate." I said as she nodded and she and her four friends left. "Well, I'm beat. And also a little traumatized at seeing several people eaten. I think we should go home now." I said as Mama Cerea picked me up and placed me on her back.

* * *

Another day passed as it was sunset by the time we heard a knock at the door. "Chickey, Chickey! The door!" Mama Papi said to me.

"The door!" Mama Suu said as I got up to answer it to reveal, a dishevled, teary eyed Minako with a white cat that I'm assuming is hers in the rain.

"Minako?" I asked. "Get in here, you must be freezing!" I said bringing her into the house. "What're you doing here, though?" I asked as she stuttered on her answer.

"I need your help!" She cried into my shoulder.


	2. BETRAYALS

**Patric's POV**

"Well, sure, what do you need?" I asked Minako as she sat down to catch her breath.

"It happened... so fast..." Minako trembled as she was clearly in pain.

"Either way, you're more than welcome to stay here, Minako." Mama Miia said as I nodded. "Though we don't really have an extra room, but-"

"She can sleep in my room. I'll take the couch." I said stretching.

"No." Minako objected silently. "I...wanna stay close to you." She said shyly as I smile.

"Sure, Minako. I'll stay in the room with you then." I said causing Minako to smile at least a small bit as she petted her cat.

* * *

 **Dad's POV**

"Darling, what are you about to do?" Miia asked as I was pulling out my phone.

"I'm gonna contact Vert. I heard something Little said before he transformed into that Amazon again." I said putting the keys in.

"Though isn't there not an issue here? From the looks of it, Dear was in complete control of himself when he transformed." Mero responded as I sighed.

"There are things only his sister can really answer for him, rather than myself." I said as the phone rung. "I'd rather have him learn about CPUs from an expert rather than myself. Hey, Vert." I said.

 _"Oh, Father? How nice to hear from you. What did you wish to talk about?"_ She asked as I sighed.

"Little found out about his CPU origins." I stated as Vert wa silent for a little bit. "Um, Vert-"

 _"I'll be there by tomorrow morning."_ And then she hung up.

* * *

 **Minako's POV**

"Um, Patric, I have to tell you something, it's why I came here in the first place." I said shyly as the moon rose in the sky.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked as I almost shuddered.

"It happened so fast, and I don't know what happened. After I left the hospital, I went home, but I was feeling a little dizy, and I went home and had dinnenr with my parents, It all happened in a blur, I heard a growl, I think I might've, I could hear my mom screaming, and I just, I didn't know who to turn to-!"

"MInako, please calm down. You're only going to stress yourself out at this rate. Let's take like six deep breaths. Okay?" He said calmly as I tried to do what he said, and it actually calmed me down a small amount. "Okay, what are you trying to tell me?" He asked with a calm smile. This reassured me, as I felt like this would go away soon, as I breathed in and out one last time.

"I feel like I may have killed my parents..." I said as we were both silent for a while. "Patric, I know how this sou-"

"You didn't kill them." He said all of a sudden.

"But, Patric, what if I did?" I questioned with tears streaming down my eyes.

"You said you heard a second growl during that period, that had to have been someone else." He said with a kind smile.

"How can you be so optomistic?" She asked.

"Well, I found people to care about. I guess I just grew it." He said as I hugged him. "Even if you don't believe in yourself, I believe you didn't do it."

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

"Alright, I've gotten the paperwork done, as Minako has Amazon DNA in her now, and we have no whereabouts of her parents, Minako shall be a part of your host family." Aunt Smith said as Minako nodded. "Also I have more information on the Amazons that attacked the cafe." She said showing us some pictures. One looked like a dragonfly, as well as a spider. However, the one that caught my eye was the Mole Amazon. "The Mole Amazon goes by Mamoru. Unlike other liminals, these are completely artificial as that Dragonfly Amazon's human form, Fuku, in actuality is only about two years old. They thrive off of eating other humans and Amazons."

"How come I don't feel like eating Patric though?" Minako asked.

"I would suggest that it's because you were originally human, as you didn't get Amazon cells in you until the Dragonfly Amazon bit you. Also, when you go to various stores, or hospitals, stay clear of the water machines. Those contain lysogenetic cells that can turn humans into Amazons that way. So be very careful." Smith said. "Alright, you two kids have fun." She said as she left.

"Well, Dad and Mamas are out on a date now, so do you wanna walk around?" I asked as Minako nodded. The two of us walked close to each other as we noticed Minako's friends run towards us.

"MInako! We were looking for you!" Usagi, I think, sighed incredibly worried.

"I tried finding Artemis in your home but I couldn't seem to find him!" The purple cat just said.

"Wait, that cat just talked." I interrupted.

"MInako, what was with all of the blood?!" Mars questioned.

"Are we just going to forget about the talking cat?" I ask again.

"Minako, why are you with that Rider now?" Mercury asked as I just facepalmed.

"I guess we're forgetting the talking cat then." I sighed.

"Well, um, it'll take a while to explain but-" Minako struggled to say as Amazons rushed us as I kicked the one going for Minako in time.

"But we don't have time for that right now. These Amazons want trouble." I said putting on my Driver and Canister. **New Omega!** "Share On!" I said pushing the button on my canister as a large green techno explosion occured around me as my armor was on. "Let's begin." I said calmly as I slashed the Amazon getting close to Jupiter. "What're you guys waiting for? Transform!" I said to the Sailor Soliders, but for some reason, when Minako tried, something wasn't working. Hell, even for the other five, who could transform, they weren't really faring well against the Amazons. I pushed the button on my Canister another time as my left arm glew green. **EXE DRIVE!** My belt sounded as I ran and slashed through all of the Amazons. "Hmph." I said undoing my transformation. "I know for a fact that I didn't program that saying, or the attack into the Driver. So, why did it feel so familiar?" I questioned myself, as I knew nobody in the area could answer me.

"I believe I can answer that."

A womanly voice said as a blonde girl, in a green and white dress, elegant gloves, as well as elegant boots. She had blue eyes as she smiled softly at me.

"Brother."


End file.
